emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3568 (26th October 2003)
Zak decides to return to South America, forcing Sam to take drastic action. Meanwhile, Dawn struggles to cope with Terry in his condition, and Elaine has another flashback to the day of the crash. Plot Down hearted about life in the village, Zak decides to take Rodney up on his offer to accompany him and Danny to Santiago in Chile on their mission to find fertility statues. But what Zak hasn’t bargained on is Sam stealing his passport in a bid to stop his dad from leaving the country. With Zak hot on his heels Sam panics and shoves the passport into the post box outside the village shop. When Zak demands Sam retrieves the important document he proceeds to get his arm stuck in the hole! Lisa appears and another row ensues between husband and wife over Zak leaving. But when it comes to the crunch Zak can’t bring himself to leave his family a second time and is eventually welcomed back into the Dingle house. Dawn is on an emotional roller coaster as she tries to deal with Terry’s dire situation. The villagers all offer their support but Dawn just feels as if the weight of the whole world is on her shoulders. The doctors tell her that they are very pleased with Terry's progress but it will take time for him to learn basic skills like speech, making it hard for Dawn to remain positive. The heat is on for Robert as Elaine experiences yet another flash back of her boyfriend being in the driving seat when the car crashed. Rob discusses going to the police with his brother to tell the truth. It's Debbie’s birthday so to celebrate Cain takes her to The Woolpack for a first taste of alcohol. Louise is furious when she discovers Debbie outside supping on an alco-pop. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Kerry Pankowski - Meriel Scholfield (credited as 'Meriel Schfield') *Albert Aley - Bobby King *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor, flat living room/kitchen and exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and yard *Victoria Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Beer garden *Café Hope - Interior Notes *This episode was transmitted at the slightly earlier time of 6.50pm. *This episode contains an excerpt from Episode 3545/3546 (29th September 2003) when Elaine has another flashback of Robert in the driving seat of the car. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,710,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns